Two Lives
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY MOE! Miley's the IT girl at SeaView. Now hundreds of celebrities are stepping up into her property! That means making room for not only plastic barbie girls, but a certain hot, stuck-up boy. But, if opposites attract, what about when they're alike?
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

**Two Lives**

**Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley walking with Lilly and Mitchie laughing as the whole hallway stares at them_

**She's got all she can…**

_Shows Miley and Lilly giggling as they shop_

_Shows Miley and Mitchie doing their hair_

**Shane Gray**

_Shows him singing on stage freely_

**He's just got it all!**

_Shows Shane talking on a phone angrily_

_Shows Shane making out with a girl_

**Now both lives are changing dramatically**

_Shows Miley gasping_

_Shows Shane throwing a pillow at a wall_

**By one bad attitude**

_Shows Shane's parents talking to Shane, Nate, and Jason_

"Don't you think it'd be nice to do what they're doing? Go back to your normal lives, again? You know, school, homework, girls?"

"I'm not going to a freakin' school! I'm _Shane Gray _for crying out loud!"

**Now SeaView has never gotten more attention…**

_Shows a bunch of students in a room with a principal talking into a microphone on a stage_

"…That means you all will treat these celebrities with respect tomorrow when they come to school with us. Think of them as normal people, just trying to get another taste of life."

_Shows celebrities filing into SeaView High with paparazzi_

**And Miley's never gotten more detention…**

_Shows Miley flicking Shane off_

"Stewart! Detention."

"You're kidding me! Again?!"

**Because fame and popularity just don't mix…**

_Shows Miley and Shane yelling at each other_

"You're such a stuck-up bitch!"

"You're such a stuck-up ass!"

**You'd think they'd get along…**

_Shows Shane and Miley flirting_

**But in reality, they just clash…**

_Shows Shane pushing past Miley with his shoulder_

**Or… do they?**

_Shows Shane and Miley kissing_

**Starring…**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley playing guitar in front of a crowd_

"I… don't sing in front of crowds a lot… or at all… but… someone special convinced me, so… I guess, um… here I go…"

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

_Shows Mitchie tapping her pencil on her desk_

"O0o0o, catchy beat, Mitchie! Oh- uh, I should stop talking to myself again…"

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly running on a track then stopping by Miley_

"Alright! New record!"

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

_Shows Alex drawing in a book, then showing it to Lilly, Miley, Mitchie, and Blake_

"Okay! New design! Whaddaya think?"

**Hayley Williams as Blake Parker**

_Shows Blake dancing, then grabbing Miley, Lilly, Mitchie, and Alex_

"Come on! Join the party."

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

_Shows Shane singing and dancing in front of a crowd_

"You, my fellow classmates, are getting your own personal Connect Three show."

**Jason Earls as Jackson Stewart**

_Shows Jackson falling beside Mitchie, face down as she sits on a couch_

"Wow…! how embarrassing…!"

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

_Shows Oliver beat boxing on stage_

"Word… dawgs… my homies… my home skillet biscuits…-"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

_Shows Nate running into a room, then slowing down_

"Sorry guys, but is it me, or am I… fashionably late?"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

_Shows Jason's with his eyes wide_

"Oh my gosh, I'm at a loss for words."

**And last, but not (Maybe) least, Cody Linley as Jake Ryan**

_Shows Jake running up to Miley_

"Don't leave meeee! I love youuu!!"

"Jake. We broke up two years ago."

**Can Miley and Shane bring the good out of each other?**

_Shows Miley smiling at Shane_

_Shows Shane holding Miley's hand_

**Or will fame and popularity _really_ clash?**

_Shows Miley gasping and slapping Shane, making him grab his read cheek in surprise_

**If opposites attract, what does it mean when they're alike?**

**Two Lives…**

**Coming Soon Whenever I Feel Like Updating… SO DEAL**

* * *

Haha, so YEAH! I have made a trailer choice thingy ma bobber and theyr both Shileys. no duh. lol. Okay, im going to update All I Want For Christmas Is You later, and lemme warn you, there's SHILEY! hahahah lol. What else can there really be? lol. theyr stuck on a plane... hah.

**OMFG I AM SO FREAKIN MAD I AM SO CLOSE TO KILLING MY BROTHER!!! UGHHHHHH!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE I MISSED MCFLY YESTERDAY! THEY WERE ON FREAKIN TV AND I MISSED THEM!!!! SHOW ON AMERICAN TV AGAIN, MCFLY! AGAIN!!!!! COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Wow. Talk about obsessed. What is with the world these days? Pft.**

OMG im so close to killing myself! (not literally, no worries) lol TOO MANY STORIES! but i seriously cant get them OUT OF MY MIND!!!! i Can't stop. Seriously! And fr this story, guess what song reminds me of it?!

EVERYTHING I ASK FOR by: The Maine. lol. i no, im still listening to them?! yeah yeah. haha. theyr pretty awesome! lol. ANYWAY, this is a MOE/SHILEY!!! It has HAYLEY WILLIAMS from PARAMORE in it. lol. I was sooo tempted to put Paramore AND the Maine in this story WITh it! but thatd b waaaay too crazy. lol. So, this story gives me an excuse to play Everything I Ask For!!

******

* * *

**


	2. Shane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Lol, so yeah. This is the first chappie of this story! Idk, it doesnt interest me very much. I have 2 other stories that i really wanna write.. lol. im not gonna though, bcuz thats just too many. Anyway, here!**

* * *

"Hey!" Miley grinned at Lilly and Mitchie as she walked up to them.

It was just a normal day at school. Everyone was watching Miley, Mitchie, and Lilly as they walked down the hallways laughing and carefree.

"Everyone, please report to the auditorium."

Confused stares and mutters filled the hallways, and after half a second, everyone was running to the auditorium. Lilly, Miley, and Mitchie just walked nonchalantly. Not like anyone had the guts to take their spot anyway. It's not that they were mean, because they weren't. People just felt kind of threatened around them or something.

Miley stepped into the building and noticed the spot was, of course, empty. Miley smiled and started walking there, having to walk around some people.

"Ah! Sorry. Ee! Whoops! Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry." She scrambled to her seat, getting some 'it's okay', 'whoa! She's nice?', and 'bitch' faces.

"Excuse me. Excuse me? Excuse me. Excuse me! Students!"

Everyone silenced themselves and stared at the fuming principal. "Thank you. Now, we have an important announcement." He waited like he was expecting cheers or for dramatic effect or whatever.

"SeaView High school is now gaining many new studen-"

"But it's the middle of the school year!" A boy in the front row that sounded slightly feminine yelled.

Principal Jordan scowled in disapproval. "Yes, I realize that, George. But these are not normal peop-"

"THEY'RE ALIENS?!" The same voice screeched.

"No, George. They are not aliens. They are in fact very famous all over the world."

"So… they're famous aliens?"

Everyone stifled their laughs and the principal ignored him. "These are stars from all over the United States. Most of them will be Disney stars, but we can't guarantee it."

Everyone gasped and many jaws dropped.

"Their will be boys and girls and they will be joining us tomorrow…That means you all will treat these celebrities with respect tomorrow when they come to school with us. Think of them as normal people, just trying to get another taste of our life."

"Oh… my… gosh." Miley breathed.

---

****

Miley's POV

"Hey, bud. How was school?"

"Eeeep!" I squeaked, running up to the counter and sitting. "You will never guess what's happening!"

My dad rolled my eyes. "What, The Maine is joining your school?"

"EEEEP!" I said again. Wow, been hanging out with Lilly wayyy too much. She is a very contagious person! "Maybe!!!"

He stopped what cooking and turned to look at me with a puzzled expression.

"Omigosh, okay so like, Principal Jordan announced to us today that MILLIONS of celebrities are going to go to our school!!!"

My dad was silent at first. "You better not date any of them boys. You know what happened with Ja-"

"Yes, Daddy. I know what happened with Jake." I rolled my eyes. What a dad. "But these stars will be totally different!! And totally fresher! And totally newer! And totally _cuter_!" I gushed.

He sighed and shook his head, getting back to making our dinner. "You go do your homework."

I started up the stairs and pretended I didn't hear him say, "And that doesn't mean going into your room and emailing Lilly!"

But once I got up I closed my door, but not before replying, "It's IMing! And I'm going to talk to Mitchie, too!"

I quickly opened my laptop and double clicked the internet, making Yahoo! pop up, showing Blake Parker and Alex Russo in the 'Hollywood Gossip' section. I raised my eyebrows and clicked.

__

Recent interview with best friends Alex Russo and Blake Parker show that they, too, are going with the group of stars to visit normal lives!

"We have really missed high school and it'd be so awesome to go back to where our career started." Blake explains.

"Seriously. It's going to be sweet to go back to the place where the only thing that matters is boys and shoes." Alex laughs, before adding jokingly, "Oh! And education."

"And especially since we're going back with so many of our friends! Like Danny

**(A/N lol, no not Jones. I know, I was tempted…) **_and John _**(A/N lol, not John Ohhhhh either. Hahahaha_)_! They're like brothers to us." Parker smiles. __**

But do the two girls and the other stars have what it takes to go through the cliques and homework? What if they break a nail? Are they really as down-to-earth as they seem? Good luck, pop stars, because high school isn't anything like in movies where you can stand up to the popular girls! Oh, and especially, good luck SeaView High!

Blake Parker and Alex Russo, huh? They seemed pretty down-to-earth, I guess.

I scanned through all my mail forwards and signed on to Yahoo Messenger.

IRockUrSox: Milezzzz! :D

SmilayMilayy: Mitch! Wheres Lils?

IRockUrSox: No idea

IRockUrSox: O wait. I think she had detention

SmilayMilayy: wow, wat now

IRockUrSox: idk really… BUT IM SO XCITD 4 TOM.! Wat should I wear?!

SmilayMilayy: OMG me 2! I cnt wait! WAT IF THE MAINE IS THERE?!

SmilayMilayy: Or mayb evn The Maine and…

IRockUrSox: MCFLY

SmilayMilayy: MCFLY

SmilayMilayy: Aw, u beat me

IRockUrSox: xD

SmilayMilayy: Lol. So, u wanna cum ovr and we can pick out sum clothes? Ill txt Lilly

IRockUrSox: Sure! C u in a few!

Mitchie was here in, well, a few. She ran in and I jumped, closing the article I was reading.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Nothing!" I lied; and let me tell you, I'm… not the best liar… at all.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows at me and I grinned innocently. She just rolled her eyes and flopped down on my bed, beside me.

"You text Lils yet?"

I nodded. "She said she'd be out by 4. In 15 minutes, and she'd run over as fast as she could go."

"Oo, good, that means we'll see her at exactly 4:01!" Mitchie giggled.

Lilly was in track and she was the FASTEST. Oh, and it helped that the school was two or three blocks away.

"Oh! I wrote another song. It's called Fly On The Wall."

"Yay! Cool!"

I grabbed my guitar from it's stand which was by my bed at all times, unless I moved it. If it wasn't there, I'd freak out. No lie.

****

(A/N I don't feel like putting down the lyrics, but pretend they're there… lol. Naanaannana Fly on the walll blah blah)

"It's great! And resembles someone." Mitchie laughed, referring to Jake.

It was true. Jake and I got back together after the whole 'friend' thing, because well, it didn't work out. And then, he completely got… well… O.B.S.E.S.S.E.D. Almost as obsessed I was with McFly and The Maine. And that's saying A _LOT_.

"I'm here!" Lilly ran in.

I glanced at the clock. "What the fu-reak, Lilly. It's 3:59." I'm trying to get over my habit of cussing…

"WHOA! DID YOU TURN BACK TIME OR SOMETHING?!" I screamed.

Lilly and Mitchie both gave me a weird look and I blushed.

"No, Miley… I didn't… but I _did _leave detention. Not like it mattered. Mrs. Pritchett was asleep." Lilly snorted, opening my closet door.

"Okay, what to wear?"

We hopped up and started rummaging through my clothes. After hours we had decided our outfits. Lilly would wear a purple 'Skate's a strong word' tank top **(A/N I just noticed how clever that saying was! LOL. Yeah, I know, how does she think of these things?! I thought of it right on the spot. Lol.) **and some khaki short shorts with purple flip-flops. Oh, and a black and purple beanie. And of course her skateboard would be supporting her outfit.

Mitchie would wear two tank tops; one pink and one green, with a half jacket. Then jeans and some slip-on vans. I was going to wear black and white converse, some jeans and two tank tops; one black and one white. Then a black and white baseball hat that had my name airbrushed on it that Jackson got for me.

"I love them!" Lilly squealed as we tried them on.

"I know! Yours is so you!" I giggled.

"Mitch! Yours is all cool and casual and Miley, yours is kind of punky and fresh!" Lilly laughed.

"…I don't know if that's a compliment or not." I joked. "Wait! But what if The Maine or McFly is there and they don't like girls that are punky!"

"Oh, come on, Miley. At least you're comfortable."

"Hah, yeah. Anyway, my hair and prettiness will make it up."

They rolled their eyes, slightly smiling and I laughed. "Okay, you guys want to sleep over?"

"I can't. But you think I can run over so we can do our hair and walk over together?" Mitchie asked.

"I can't, either. I didn't even see my mom after school and didn't tell her I got detention." Lilly smiled.

"Aw, okay, well-"

"You guys think you can meet me at my house around 8 and we can sleepover at mine?" Mitchie suggested.

"Sure!" Lilly and I agreed. "I'll bring my hair thingies…"

We said our goodbyes and they left, making me run for my bed and snatch my guitar. It calms my nerves!

--

This was a sight I thought I'd never see. Thousands of people I saw on television and billboards were filing into _my _school. I knew almost all of them. Followed by the celebrities were paparazzi and a few random kids asking for autographs. Some weren't even from my school!

I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder and expected it to be Mitchie or Lilly, but saw… someone else.

"Um, yes?" I asked, trying not to sound agitated. Where were Mitch and Lills?

The boy smirked. "Hi."

I blinked. "Uh… hello…? Are you one of those random kids from those random schools, because I don't believe I've seen you before…"

His smug look dropped. "What? You don't know who I am? Me?!"

Wow. Can you say Full Of Yourself? Actually, don't.

"Uh… not really…" My eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE JAKE. Jake! I never said I liked brunettes more than blonds! Well, I mean, actually I did… because they're so much hotter, but couldn't you at least have just died your hair instead of getting a bunch of surg-" **(A/N Lol, no offense to blond guys. This is just the Miley in here's opinion!)**

"What are you talking about?! And what's you name, baby?"

Okay, what? "Excuse me?"

"That's not much of a name." He smirked. "I'm Shane. Shane Gray."

"…Why does that sound familiar…? OH! You're the guy that Jenny, Katie, Sarah, Sara Thompson, Janey, Jane, H-"

"…Okay."

"Obsess about!" I finished.

"That's cool. So what's your name?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why can't I know? Don't you want a hot guy to know your name?"

"Yup!" I grinned and walked away without a look back and ignoring his 'Wait!'.

"Ew!" A girl exclaimed when I accidentally bumped into her, too.

"Oh, sorry." I said, then went to look for Mitchie and Lilly again by sidestepping her, but she scoffed, stepping in front of me.

"Um, do you know who I am?"

"What is with that question today?" I wondered, then tried to avoid her again.

"Well, do you?" She asked again, blocking my way snottily.

"No. I don't. I'm sorry you aren't famous."

She laughed, or well, cackled. "Oh please, I just stepped into this school and probably the whole school knows me already."

"Aha, except for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Not like you count, anyway."

"Look, who the hell are you?" Crap, just broke my 'no cursing' spree.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm Amber Hays. Starred in 58 movies, 2 songs, and 102 magazines in two years."

"Were all of those by the same people?"

"…Maybe… but why does it matter?" She said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, it doesn't. I just need to know who to pray for. Pretending to be nice to you is hard. I'd know." I smiled fakely, walking off.

"Miley!" I looked up and saw Mitchie and Lilly running up to me; Mitchie following Lilly, panting.

"Look. At. This!" Lilly squealed, stuffing a newspaper into my hands, making me drop my phone.

I leaned down to pick it up, by someone's hand beat me to it. I looked up to see the same boy, 'Shane', smirking and looking through it or doing something. He handed it back to me and winked, walking away. I growled as he walked away, almost squeezing my phone until it broke.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked, finally appearing by my side, breathing heavily.

"A stupid, retarded arrogant jerk that has-"

"Miley! Mitchie! Just read it!"

I opened our school newspaper, trying to see what was getting Lilly all aroused and my jaw dropped. Who knew our school was _this _up-to-date?!

__

Miley Stewart!!!

Who knew Miley Stewart was that attracting? She's already stolen all the hearts of the boys in our school, but after about 5 seconds she stolen the heart of the biggest heartthrob in all the U.S. and more?!

(Insert Picture of Shane and Miley Talking Here)

Looks like you have some competition, boys! Miley Stewart's getting off the 'Single List'! And girls! You have competition, too! You might have thought Connect Three going to you school would get your dream of you two getting married to come true, but looks like Miley just stole your man!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed.

Awkward silence…

I looked to see all the paparazzi staring at me along with the stars and students. "Um…"

Then, the most unpredictable thing happened.

"HEY! ISN'T THAT SHANE GRAY'S NEW GIRLFRIEND?!" A man yelled.

Oh. Crap. Everyone started running for me, camera flashes blinding my eyes. I gasped and started running.

"Wh-" I felt myself being pulled into a closet, someone's hand over my mouth.

I started panicking when I felt someone breathing on my neck in the darkness. Great, now I'm hyperventilating.

Someone turned on the light and I immediately slammed to the other side of the cramped closet, and turned to see the culprit.

"Oh great, it's you!" I glared at him.

He smirked (gosh, he does that way too much! But I have to admit, it makes him look sexy… Holy shit I have serious problems).

"Why the hell did you pull me into this cramped little closet?!" I harshly whispered.

He smiled. "I was trying to help you."

Aw… I feel bad now… I hadn't seem him smile yet, and it made me melt. **(A/N OMG lol sorry im in an 'aww' mood… lol) **

"Well… it didn't work." I said, gaining my hardness back.

He rolled his eyes, his innocence being replaced with jerkiness. "Whatever, do you want me to just push you out there and be trampled by those paparazzi people?"

"I'd like it more than in here." I glared at him.

"Well, maybe I actually will!" He challenged, stepping up to me.

I was about to shoot back another clever comment, but then used my brain. What would happen if I came out of this closet? I'd be trampled. Then what? Then Shane would step out… and what would ever think? Oh gosh. Ew.

"Look, obviously, both you and me don't want to be stuck in this closet with each other. So we need to think of a way to get out without getting any broken bones and disgusting rumors."

"Who said I didn't want to be in this closet with you?" He smirked, towering over me.

"Okay… we obviously know that I don't want to be stuck in this closet with you. So we need to think of a way to get me out of this hellhole before I get raped by your hormones."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert."

I dryly laughed. "Riight. And I'm a soulja boi dancing monkey. You're practically ripping my clothes off with your eyes."

He chuckled and stepped farther from me. "I'm not as bad as some boys. Like Jake Ryan."

I nodded, leaning back against the side of the closet. "True. I'd know. He's my ex."

Shane's eyes grew wide and he raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah… why is that so hard to believe?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, I didn't know he was your type."

"I just met you. How would you even know my type?"

Shane shrugged, leaning back against his side of the closet, too. "I know your type is hot, cute, nice hair-"

"That's every girl's type. But you don't know what I really look for in a guy!"

"Hot, cute, nice hair."

I rolled my eyes. "How do you know my type isn't Jake?"

"Ew. And because he's your _ex_. Emphasis on the '_ex'_."

"So? Jake is hot, cute, and has nice hair." Wow, I just lied.

"Well, you don't like me!"

"SO?!"

"I'm hot, cute, and have nice hair." That's true.

"SO?!"

"What does he have that I don't have?!"

I was silent for a second. "Nothing…"

"So why don't you like me?!"

"That's just it… you're just like Jake." I said, lowering my voice.

"But… I thought you said he was your type!"

"I didn't say that! I said, 'How do you know my type isn't Jake?'. And you could've simply just said 'I don't'."

"…Wait, what?"

"Never mind!" I groaned, banging my head on against the wall. "You think they're gone?"

"I don't know." Shane replied.

"Shocking." I muttered sarcastically.

I let out a deep breath and slumped down against the wall of the tight closet. "You know, you're lucky you're hot."

"…I'm taking that as a compliment."

I rolled my eyes again. I'd been doing that a lot since he'd been here…

* * *

**Okay, thats it! lol. Oh, and im not gonna read over it... im too lazy. lol. I just got back from shopping... haha. I have a GIANT headache. You have no idea. so yea. lol. Sorry if the story made no sense... and sorry if there's really bad grammer, punctuation, spelling and all that. lol. **


	3. This Is Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay, so this chapter is NOT great, so I'm VERY sorry. Expecially for the long wait. If you've read my last chapters in my last stories I updated,I have long excuses, so you can just check there to see what's going on with me, lol. Anyway, I'm SO sorry! But here is a slightly pointless and boring chapter. I'm so sorrrrry! I'll try to make it more interesting, I PROMISE. OH, P.S. This chapter may have some awkward moments. Or well, thoughts.**

**--**

"HAH! Beat you again!" I exclaimed, pointing at him as he scowled.

"Stop cheating!" He whined, jumping as he sat crisscrossed.

"Hey, stop being so loud. Someone could hear us."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Who? Who would even guess in this janitor's closet?"

"…You make carpet seem smart."

"How?" He asked offensively. "What did I say?"

"Do you have any idea how cliché it is to be in this closet? Gosh, couldn't you pick in a bush or something?!"

"Ah, I hid in a bush once. Not the best idea."

"…Right… Another round?"

"No! I always lose! This game is cursed!" He shook his head.

"I'm just the Queen of Rock-Paper-Scissors is all."

"Whatever." Shane snorted, leaning back on a bucket. "Whoa!" He shouted as the bucket rolled back, hitting a shelf.

"Oh shi-" The old shelf started teetering and tilted, the utensils on it sliding off and the other side rising to hit the shelf on top of it, repeating the same cycle until it got all the way to the top. And before we knew it, there were things everywhere.

…

…

…

"Shane…" I whispered menacingly.

I saw him wince and cower back a bit.

I slowly picked a bucket off from my lap and threw it at his head.

"Careful!" Shane frowned and rubbed his head. "Ahhh! Ah! Ow! See? That's how much it hurts! Well," He shuffled around and found a paintbrush on the ground and threw it at me, making me scream. "Can you feel it now, Baby?!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up straighter, hitting many things that were on the floor, when he missed. "Nice try; I'm better."

He rolled his eyes, too, and adjusted in his seat, but as he sat back down pain shot across his face and he groaned.

"Hey, shut up! What?" I asked, lowering my voice.

He let out a pained chuckle and followed my suit, by lowering his voice. "I'm sitting on something sharp!"

I smirked. "Aw, poor you!"

I threw a random can at his face and he glared at me. I giggled and stood up, all the tools falling off of me. "Okay, let's stop. Someone could find us… How awkward would that be?"

"Aw! Already?" He said sarcastically. But guys were never really good at sarcasm. "I wanted some more!"

I laughed a little and started searching for my purse. "Now where is my…" I trailed off, looking around.

"Oh, here, this is yours." I muttered, handing him his schedule.

"Thanks." He replied, standing up also. "Gosh, we really messed this place up…"

I gave him a look. "We? You made it look like this! If you hadn't pushed too hard!"

"I just leaned back!" He murmured quietly. "Whatever, let's go."

"What? I'm not ready yet! And I absolutely can_not_ walk out looking like this!"

"Looking like what?" He asked, confused, but it sounded kind of flirty.

"Oh, shut up and let me find my-"

"This?" He raised an eyebrow, my purse dangling from his pointer finger.

"Yes! Give it to me!" I said, stepping over everything and leaning over to get it.

"Miley, just go without it!" He laughed, amused.

"No! It'd look so weird! No girl does that! Where would I put these?" I asked, showing him my house keys. "They'd be all over the place and-"

"I can hold them for you!"

I laughed dryly. "Right. Whatever, just give it to me!"

Shane chucked me my purse, smirking. "Gosh, you're such a girl."

I rolled my eyes (Gosh, we do that SO much!) and looked through it.

"Miley, what are you doing? You actually think I'd take something from it?"

"…yes."

"Nice call."

I gasped. "You wouldn't! You perv!"

He laughed and handed me the… GUESS! Hahaha!

"Gosh, you are so disgusting."

He smirked and I flipped my hair. "Whatever." I glanced at my fingernails. "Ew! My nails are weird looking!"

He looked at me oddly. "You're so materialistic."

"And you're so perverted!"

"Now, _that _I can't argue about."

I ignored him and slowly creaked open the door. "OW!"

Gasping, I slammed the door open to see Mitchie, Lilly, Alex, and Blake on the floor, rubbing their heads. Wait… Alex and Blake?!

"What the hell?!"

Shane popped up from behind me and their eyes widened. "Hello…" Lilly giggled nervously, backing away in an attempt to be unnoticeable.

"_What _were you guys doing?" I glared at them, putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh, I think the question is what were _you two _doing?!" Alex scoffed.

"Oh, Miley, this is Alex and Blake… But you knew that." Mitchie smiled.

"Yes, I did know that. Now why were you guys eavesdropping?!"

"Well, I think it's more important what _you guys_ were doing." Blake argued weakly.

"Guys, we were just hiding."

"In each other?" Lilly muttered.

Shane and I gaped. "WHAT?!" I screeched in the empty hallway. Luckily, no doors were open.

They blushed deeply. "Well, w- wasn't that what you guys were d- doing?" Alex stuttered.

"Hell no!" I whisper-yelled.

Shane blinked and walked out from behind me. "Wow, okay. Um, hi, I'm Shane."

"Like they didn't know that, bucket brain." I snapped.

Alex and Blake glared at him and Mitchie and Lilly stared in awe. "Hi."

I smacked Lilly on the back of her head and she snapped out of it, hopefully. "I'm Lilly and this is Mitchie."

Shane stared at Mitchie curiously. "Have we met before?"

"Ew, no." She snorted. **(A/N I just felt the need to put that in. lol. No, Mitchie and Shane have never met.)**

"Shane." Alex spat.

"Alex." He hissed.

"Shane." Blake sneered.

"Blake."

"Alright, well, enough with the chit-chat. Let's go." I chirped, walking to my next class.

"Um, Miley, it's lunch time."

My eyes widened. "I've been stuck in that nasty closet with that thing for half the school day?!"

"Yuuup." Mitchie shrugged, rocking on her heels.

I huffed. "Well, let's get to lunch."

--

"Mind if we sit here?"

I looked up to see the boy that I've seen so many freakin' times. "Yes." I murmured at the same time Lilly piped up, "Nope!"

I gave her a dirty look and she grinned innocently. "So, do you guys usually sit alone?" Nate, Shane's brother, asked.

"Until now." I mumbled under my breath, popping a grape in my mouth.

"Yeah, people don't find us very comforting," Mitchie said.

"Well, why?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Well, only guys ask to sit with us. Does that mean anything?" Lilly sarcastically laughed.

"So what, are you guys sluts?"

I gave Shane a look that could kill. "No. But wouldn't you like to know."

He smirked and winked at me, continuing to eat his chips. I hardened my look, but started scanning the room. There were extra tables, many for celebrity groups that seemed they didn't want to 'interact' with our students. But many of the girls in our school were staring hungrily at the boys that happened to sit with us. Oh p_lease_, they can take 'em.

"Oh, hey, I don't think we've met yet." Nate smiled at me.

I nodded at him, still in a crappy mood. "Miley Stewart."

He blinked in surprise at my expression, but nodded. "Nate Gray."

Alex let out a small laugh. "Tell me something I don't know." **(A/N LOL I have watched Another Cinderella Story lol) **

It was true. Why do people always have to do that? Is it polite or something?

"Hey, don't you have a brother or something?"

"Yeah, Jason is in college."

I made a face. "He's smart?"

"Well, why wouldn't you think so?" Nate inquired.

I motioned towards Shane. "Is that enough of a clue for ya?"

I then noticed how Blake and Alex -We've become very good friends so far- were sitting farthest from Shane and Nate. Issues with each other?

"Hey, what's with the split?" I asked, ignoring Shane's evil glare directed towards moi.

They examined it and Alex and Blake gave the boys disgusted looks, which they reflected.

"Ah, some war goin' on?" Lilly questioned wisely.

"Can't be a war if we've already won!" Alex shot to the boys.

"See, this is why I said they shouldn't sit with us!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You said that because of Shane."

"So?!"

"Anyway, why the arguing?"

"Just because?" I suggested.

"Why does it matter?" Shane scoffed.

"What happened? Any break ups?"

The four froze and Mitchie, Lilly, and I exchanged knowing looks. "Okay, what's going on?" I demanded motherly.

"Promise not to tell the paparazzi?" Alex pleaded to me.

"Yeah, sure. Just tell us so I can eat in peace."

"Jason broke up with Blake and… now… yeah."

"What's wrong with that?"

"They went on for about three years. Exclusively." Alex stated matter-of-factly.

"Ouch." I winced, feeling her pain.

The boys laughed meanly. "Oh please. Just because your little friend still likes our brother, isn't his or our fault."

"Guys, why are you really mad? Did he hook-up with your best friend or something?" Lilly blinked.

"Well, he's with Maddie now. Yeah, she's our best friend, but we're not mad at her. We're still hanging out and stuff."

"So why are you mad…?"

"He cheated on her!"

Our table grew silent and I turned to look at the two boys, who looked actually kind of guilty. Even though they weren't the ones that did it, they should be.

"Is that true?" I softly asked.

I knew how it felt. Being cheated on. It happened almost every year in my past life. I'd almost given up on boys. But, I mean, I didn't. I'm still little miss Miley who boys take advantage of. I think every boy is different. But lately, they've all seemed alike.

"Look, okay, maybe it is. But he couldn't help it." Shane defended.

I gave him the coldest look I could manage at the moment. "Is _that_ what he said? He couldn't _help _it? He couldn't _help _he was attracted to a different girl when he was with Blake? He couldn't _help _but _not _break up with her and _cheat_ on her instead? Is _that_ it?!" My tone grew louder with each word.

The boys looked shocked. "Uh, w-"

"You guys thought she wasn't hurting from it. It was just an accident, right? He didn't mean it. She's probably happy to get him off her chest, right? NO. She feels betrayed. Like she could never trust any guy in the world, again. Like she isn't good enough."

"How do you kn-"

Instead of listening to his last words, I stood and exited the lunch room. I heard quick footsteps following to where I was going, the music room, but ignored it.

"Miley, thanks."

I hesitantly turned and saw Blake smiling at me. "No problem. I understand how you feel."

"It happened to you, too?"

"Yeah… many times." I sighed with a small laugh. "But, I'm over it. I have Lilly, Mitchie, and now you and Alex, and I'm good. I also have lip gloss, hair, and a manicure, and that helps!"

She laughed. "Right… Sorry about bringing the whole thing up."

"Oh, no, it's okay. It was fun screaming in Shane's face. I needed someone to vent about how I felt, so what's better than screaming at a guy?" I said, only half joking.

Blake chuckled. "Yeah… Well, I'm going to finish my lunch. You coming?"

After a pause, I shook my head. "Nah, I'm done. Tell me how the guys are holding up."

She grinned. "'Kay."

As she walked back to our table, I pivoted and headed in the direction of the music room, once more. The only place in school were I could just disappear. But of course, I'd never tell anyone that. Except for you, Lilly, Mitchie, and probably Alex and Blake. Other than that, I'm not letting anyone know this side of me. The real side of me.

--

**I'm sorry if it sucked... lol. But I think the part with Miley and Shane was okayish. So, yeah, SORRY!!! Gosh, I need a shower. I got a haircut, which I was looking forward to for the past months, but my hair looks exactly the same.. lol. I wanted her to cut my bangs a little shorter, but noo. They look exactly the same as before. Even though she DID cut them. ... It's times like these where I'm confused. Which happens a lot. lol.**


End file.
